


November 9, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll protect you,'' Amos informed Supergirl before he smiled.





	November 9, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll protect you,'' Amos informed Supergirl before he smiled and then cried out after a Metropolis villain managed to injure him.

THE END


End file.
